


Glory Days

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just how many glasses of wine did you have?”<br/>“You’re the one that insisted on the second bottle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **itsalwaysfour** for the read through and for putting up with my neediness. 
> 
> Title taken from the Bruce Springsteen song of the same name.

“Why are we still in public?” She shades her eyes against the sun, smiles over at him as her fingers tease the waistband of his jeans. “I feel like unwrapping you very, very slowly.” 

“Felicity...” It’s halfway between a growl and gasp, his arm tightening around her waist. “Just how many glasses of wine did you have?”

“You’re the one that insisted on the second bottle.”

“Only because you were enjoying it so much.” 

And she was. 

Her eyes cast down, lashes lowered, lips puckering softly as she let the wine wash over her tongue. 

Then her fingers had started dancing over the stem, swirling the liquid slowly between each lazy sip and... 

Well, it wasn’t the first time since they’ve been married that he wished he was her glass. 

Splaying his hand over her hip, he bends his head, intending to give them both a teasing taste, but stops as her hair blows out in the breeze, teeth press into her lower lip. There’s a slight flush high on her cheeks, the vibrant blue strap of her dress slipping perilously low on her shoulder and—

*Bam* 

He walks into the pole of a stop sign.  

She doesn’t know whether to laugh or check him for injuries, her head tilting towards him as his arm falls from around her and he steps back, glaring up and down the sidewalk as if daring someone to attempt to explain why they dared stick a sign at the end of this particular intersection. 

Finally, she lets the laugh threatening to overwhelm her bubble out, her head tipping back as she runs her hands over his shoulder, down his arms. 

“I think you’re going to need to trade your reading glasses in for bifocals.”

“That seems like a bit of a leap.” He inhales roughly, scrubs his hand over the back of his head. “Don’t you think a regular prescription would be first?” 

“Tad and the rest of the board can only hope.”  

“Tad? Really?”

“He finds your grey suit ‘irresistible’.” 

“And you said?” He lifts an eyebrow, gently rubs his elbow. 

“That what’s under it is even harder to resist and it’s all mi—” She stops, hands following the path his have just traveled, carefully cupping his elbow and realizing he’s broken through the skin. Is actually bleeding. “Geez, I can’t take you anywhere.”

He knows better than to protest as she pushes him to a nearby park bench, urges him to sit as she pulls a small first aid bag from her purse. 

Once she’s tending to it though—her hair falling forward over her his arm as she wipes away the blood, smears antibacterial cream over the scrape and then rolls a bandage across it—he knows it’s safe. 

Welcome even. 

“I think—and I could be wrong— _I_ took _you_ to dinner... you know, for your birthday...”     

Rolling her eyes, she smiles and flutters a kiss right above the second band-aid she’s smoothed over his skin. 

“Yes, now let’s go...” She massages his injured side slightly as he pushes off the bench, leans into her. “I really _do_ want to unwrap you...” 


End file.
